Spiderman 4
by Climperoonie
Summary: It has been a year since Spiderman 3, and Peter's life is even better. But when Connors undergoes a terrifying transformation, and the symbiote finds a new host, the storm on the horizon breaks. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-man 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, Carnage, the Lizard or any affiliated characters.

Part 1

_Things come together, and things push away. Things bring life and things take it away. My name is Peter Parker, and I have a wonderful life. I'm engaged to be married to the most beautiful girl in the world, my alter ego, Spider-man is still the most loved hero, and I've become my proffesor's assistant. I feel fine. No Supervillians have been around since Marko and Brock. But I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Like this is all shortlived._

Peter Parker walked along the road. He looked at the towering building in front of him, the Daily Bugle. He walked over and pushed open the door.

"Parker!" J Jonah Jameson shouted.

"Here Mr Jameson." Peter came in.

"I need pictures. Pictures of Spider-man's new hired hitman."

"Mr Jameson, Spider-man's a hero!" Peter argued. It was no good.

"Shut up. He's a villian. And now he's hired this Custard Kassady guy." Jameson looked out the window, "Three policemen mowed down by that Uzi wielding maniac."

"Mr - "

"Pictures!" Jameson roared. Peter nodded and left his office. He had to go see Doctor Connors anyway. He walked out the door of the building.

Doctor Curt Connors pulled out a spoon. He dipped it into a glass test tube of tranlucent lime green liquid. He was in his lab, which was unorganized and messy. On the table he was working on, there was a glass jar. Inside a black object crawled about. At first glance it would have been mistaken for a spider. But it wasn't. It was the last remenants of a symbiote. The main lump had been destroyed.

_Peter looked up at the terrifying beast before him. It was the symbiote, but what it truly looked like. It lunged, but Peter hit one of the pipes, and it was thrown back. He pulled a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider and tossed it. Eddie's face twisted into a sad but angry face._

_"Peter! What are you doing! No!" He threw himself at the symbiote, which began to slither over him again, but then an explosion engulfed him and the symbiote. Eddie Brock Jr. and the Symbiote disintegrated. Peter felt guilty. He could have saved Brock._

Connors looked at it, scurrying about. It was almost willing him to open the jar and dip his fingers in it. He did open it, but for a different reason. He snipped a part off, and dropped it in the test tube of green stuff. The liquid clouded, but then the blackness merged it and turned it dark green. Then Connors heard a clang. He turned abruptly and saw the jar on it's side. Thank god the lid was - It wasn't. He had forgot to put it back. And the sample was gone, too. Connors couldn't see it anywhere. This meant trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for feedback so far, here is the next part, introducing Cletus Kassady.

Part 2 

"Kassady, put down the gun and come out with your hands up!" A Police officer shouted through a Megaphone.

"What do you take me for, some law obeying ass? I'm not coming' out 'til you lot are just lifeless husks layin' on the floor!" A voice rang out from the warehouse. A stream of bullets shot out, and caught one person in the stomach.

"Robertson! Robertson!" Another police man ran over and grabbed the unlucky cop's dead body. He pulled him up and shook him, "Robertson, dammit, don't leave us!"

"I'm afraid he already has!" The voice cackled again. A small object flew out, glinting in the sun. The policemen's horrible moment of realising what this object was was cut short when it exploded, sending shards of metal everywhere. Then Kassady ran out. He looked to be about thirty something, with messy red-hair and wearing a dirty grey shirt and jeans caked in mud.

"See, what did I tell ya?" He laughed, and ran down the road. He was limping slightly, so he lifted the leg of his jean to look. A piece of stray metal from the grenade was stuck in it. He pulled it out and chucked the metal away. He kept running, and threw back his head in laughter. As he ran, a black speck leapt onto his leg. It slithered up, and entered the cut. The Symbiote had to now spend the slow process of using blood to rejuvenate itself.

Connors picked up the syringe. Peter stood watching, holding the film camera.

"Now, I will perform something that may seem impossible, that may look like a trick, but I can assure you, it's not." Connors said. He lifted the syringe and injected himself in the shoulder, "Now, it should just….Argh, that hurts. Argh!"

Connors winced in pain, as the stump grew and grew. It grew down and flattened out at the end into a palm, and then fingers grew.

"Sir, that it amazing!" Peter was amazed. Connors must have just rewritten the human race! It was utterly impossible, yet he had done it. Connors flexed his new arm.

"Right, well, as you can see, I have done it." Connors grinned and shook his head, "Turn that off Peter."

Peter did and put it on the table. When Connors left his lab that night, he was no longer incapable of doing fast work. He had two arms again. But he would not feel that good for long.


End file.
